Los hilos de Moiras
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo, el Conde del Milenio y el Catorceavo; también lo tuvieron./NeahxMana.
1. Katrina

**_Pesonaje/Pareja(s):_** _Neah D. Campbell/Mana D. Campbell, Katrina._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic forma parte del topic: "Los registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo de las cenizas". La historia fue también a petición de Msiaki Birthday._

* * *

 ** _Katrina_**

* * *

Habían veces donde Katrina no sabía quién era Mana y quién era Neah. Eran un par de bebes idénticos y por cómo los encontró, a ella le resultó imposible esclarecer quién nació primero y quién después. Y por ese mismo hecho, decidió inventar un orden. Uno que se cambiaba conjunto ella se confundía de bebé.

Esas anécdotas demostraban lo joven que era y la poca experiencia que poseía a la hora de criar un infante, y debido a la vergüenza que le otorgaban esos eventos, una vez pudo reconocerlos; llamó al niño de cabello más largo el mayor y al otro le dio el puesto vacante. También, decidió jamás contar a nadie su antigua confusión, y asimismo hizo creer a todos —hasta a ellos— que ella era su madre legítima.

No creía herir a nadie con su invención y omisión. Katrina creía que hacía lo correcto. Y cuando los vio crecer ante sus ojos; siendo dos niños hermosos y prodigiosos, creyó que la vida se los había dado como un regalo.

Ellos eran felices a su lado, y pese a sus acciones egoístas, Katrina jamás se sintió culpable. _¿Para qué hacerlo?_ Si gracias a ella, ambos podían crecer en plenitud. Si por ella, este mundo podía saborear este par de vidas hechas de lo mejor que podía haber.

* * *

Es poco, lo sé, pero intentaré darte el próximo episodio la próxima semana —lo juro—.

Y bueno esta historia será un desorden total, hecho con cierto orden —y que algunos capítulos serán ridículamente cortos y otros más largos—. O mejor dicho esta historia está un poco inspirada en la saga de libros "La Canción de hielo y fuego". Y si soy exacta en qué, será por la forma de enumerar los capítulos y un poco en la relación de Jaime con Cersei —porque ellos dos para mí son vida y amor, además de que esa idea de "yo soy tú, tu eres yo", calza perfecto con este par—. También… acepto que algo de estos dos tendrá que ver con un par de mafiosos —que eran gemelos— que hubo una vez en Inglaterra…

Pero sea como sea, intentaré darte el drama que tú quieres, y la tragedia, con algo de nostalgia y cosas lindas por ahí. Juro que haré mi esfuerzo, porque amo esta pareja, y personajes y me parece sumamente divertido el explorarlos. Como sea…

¿A alguien le llamó la atención esta historia?


	2. Mana y Neah

_**Mana y Neah**_

* * *

Todo ocurrió al poco tiempo de formar recuerdos en su joven mente. Solo fue cosa de pasar por diferentes confusiones donde el mundo no sabía quién era quién, o hasta donde su madre tendía a equivocarse de nombres y preguntarles a ellos su identidad.

Mana y Neah, nunca hicieron el típico juego de gemelos, donde se atribuían un nombre no correspondiente, pero ambos admitían que ante la incógnita, solían quedarse callados y lívidos. Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo se les olvidaba, quién era Mana y Neah, pese a que esa pregunta debería ser fácil de resolver para ellos.

Cuando contaron tal hecho a su madre, ella tocó sus caritas y les dijo que eso era extraño. Que aun siendo gemelos, ambos debían aprender a ser conscientes de su individualidad. Mana era una persona y Neah era otra. Ambos serían excelentes hombres a futuros, pero cada uno tendría un camino por recorrer, una familia a la cual cuidar y un lugar al que pertenecer. Sus lazos podían ser fuertes, pero no podían engullirlos.

Ellos querían entenderla, pero cuando se miraban frente a frente, se daban cuenta que ese acto era lo mismo que mirarse a un espejo; solo que un tanto diferente. Neah era más expresivo y Mana más reprimido. Neah solía enojarse por su hermano, y Mana vertía sus lágrimas. Eran un complemento, eran un uno partido en dos mitades. Su cercanía era tal, que en algunos momentos se preguntaban si podrían vivir siendo completamente un dos en vez de uno.

.

Jamás se atrevieron a hablar a Katerina acerca de esos pensamientos, siquiera los exteriorizaron entre ellos mismos.

Pero en las noches, cuando uno de ellos se escabullía en la cama de su hermano, y ambos dormían tomados de las manos; ambos sentían que eran comprendidos.

* * *

 _Dije una semana, pero como ven no lo hice y lo jodí a lo grande, jajaja, lo siento tanto lo juro, para lo peor este episodio, no introdujo casi nada de la idea principal, pero… creo que igual es importante, me gusta la idea de que se crean uno, o que creen dependencia el uno del otro. Creo que este hecho está muy influenciado por mi amor por la saga de libros "A song of Ice and Fire" y mi incesto favorito de ese respectivo libro. Además, ¿no creen que la idea se vuelve más interesante sin hay tal unidad, para cuando sabemos su mismo descenso? De mi parte creo que es una idea muy interesante._

 _Espero dar a Msiaki el próximo episodio dentro de poco, no juro nada, pero me gusta la historia y con el reto –en el cual fallé- de "Pecados capitales", desarrollé prácticamente toda la parte de Neah._

 _Ah, y quiero que se recuerde, este fic se desarrollará desde distintas ópticas, y con diferencias grandes o pequeñas entre las cronologías de los tres personajes principales. Como tengo grandes dudas acerca de los personajes, pido que me ayuden a esclarecerlos mejor; o sea, si quieren envíenme un PM, y hablemos acerca de D. Gray-man, Mana y Neah, y la historia perdida del Conde y el catorceavo –también se puede de otras cosas, pero ya tenemos el tema principal- pero solo lo digo por si quieren, jajaja. Yo solo doy la propuesta porque me es más fácil el poder saber en qué fallo o en qué acierto, cuando hablo con otra persona._

 _Y sin más, ¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


End file.
